


our little brother

by Arranmore13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arranmore13/pseuds/Arranmore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if harry was closer with the quiditch team then in cannon.  What if the chasers saw him as a little brother.  What if when everyone is treating him like crap after his name comes out of the goblet of fire they decide to do something. What if fleur delacour saw how he was treated and it reminded her how everyone treated her as a vela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The goblet

Katie Bell P.O.V.

 

     Dinner has just finished when Dumbledore announces that the goblet is going to announce the champions tonight.  I start listening because one of my friends put their name in.  For Beuxbatons this blonde vela named Fleur gets picked.  For Durmstrang Viktor Krum gets picked.  Cedric Diggory gets picked for Hogwarts. I turn around now thinking the excitements over when another name comes out and harry potter, my little brothers name comes out.  Now he's not really my bother but he's got no family left and the other two chasers on the quidditch team, Angelina Johnson, Alicia spinet, and I kinda adopted him.  He is treated horribly by his relatives yet he's so sweet. We try to help him yet we also raise him in a way.  We even gave him "the talk" last year when he was worried cause he was getting erections. Any way back on track I looked to my fellow chasers and we all knew something was wrong because there was know way he would have put his name in the goblet.  As he gets pushed to go up I pass him a note telling him to swear a wizards oath when he gets questioned. 

Harry  Potter P.O.V.

 

   I'm in shock, my name just came out of the goblet of fire.  I don't know why I'm surprised I mean something like this happens to me every year.  As I get up to walk up to Dumbledore I feel a piece of paper being slipped into my hand.  I glance down and read it as I walk. Katie wrote it, it says " I Harry James Potter Swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name or have another student or teacher enter my name into the goblet of fire nor do I know why or how it was entered so I Say So Mote I Be.  If they force you to compete use this chance to claim your title."  I Knew exactly what she meant. I Used a wordless and wandless Incedio to burn the paper as I enter the room with the other champions.  The blonde girl asks if they need us while Cedric knows the look on my face means my year just went to hell and he just looks at me and says " again, what happened this time harry?"  Krum doesn't say anything.  The moment Dumbledore, snape, the other headmasters, Mad-eye, and the two ministry workers enter I ask Dumbledore why the head of Slytherin is there instead of the heads of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seeing as they actually have a student to represent and he doesn't.  Before Dumbledore can even answer I go to the door and ask Professors McGonagall and Sprout to join us to represent students of their house.  Once they Join us I then turn to everyone else raise my wand an repeat the exact vow Katie wrote for me.  Of course Snape says I'm lying and I turn and Say to him " I don't know of any wizard or witch who can beat a wizards oath so tell me how someone who as you say is a mediocre wizard could beat one."  I then turn to Dumbledore and the ministry workers and say " Now that I have proven that I had no part in this are you still going to force me to participate?".  Bartemius Crouch says its a contract so I have to compete.  I then proceed from there. "Due to the fact you are forcing me to compete in a tournament meant for adults you are claiming me as an adult therefore I claim all titles and lordships under my name as is my write with you and magic as my witness so I say so mote it be.  I claim lord potter through blood, magic, and inheritance so I say so mote it be.  I claim lord Gryffindor through blood, magic, and inheritance so I say so mote it be.  I claim lord Ravenclaw through blood, magic, and inheritance so I say so mote it be.  I claim lord Hufflepuff through blood, magic, and inheritance so I say so mote it be. I claim lord Slytherin through right of conquest so I say so mote it be.


	2. aftermath

Harry's P.O.V.

   As I claimed the Potter title the ring appeared on my ring finger it was as silver ring with a red stone with a phoenix engraved on it.  When the other rings appeared I didn't get the chance to look at them as they all combined into one ring with the Hogwarts crest on it.  Almost as soon as the rings combined we herd a melodious voice great me as Lord Hogwarts.  "Is that you Lady Hogwarts?"  "Yes it is young lord?  You are truly the heir to all four founders for despite being in the house of courage that was a cunning move, one i'm sure even Lord Slytherin would have been proud of it." "Why thank you lady Hogwarts." " I would like to warn you that professor Moody is an imposter.  I told the headmaster as the wards showed he had the dark mark but he ignored me."  I immediately draw my wand and stun Moody before turning it on Dumbledore. " Cedric could you call Madam Bones for me please?  Now Dumbledore would you like to tell me why the castle jut informed me that Moody was an imposter and you were aware of it?"

  Everyone else is in Shock but Cedric goes to flu call madam Bones.  Meanwhile Dumbledore is gobsmacked.  He finally pulls it together enough to deny my claims but by that time Cedric is back with Madam Bones who I welcome and then explain the situation to as well as Dumbledore's Response.  I immediately turn and look to him and ask " If you truly didn' know are you willing to state a wizards oath to that effect just as I have done not even an hour ago?" 


	3. My true friends and my not so True friends

 Harry's P.O.V.

    I walk back into the common room and the first thing out of my supposed "best friends" mouth is " How did you do it?"  Of course once I tell him I didn't he doesn't believe me so I repeat the same oath I gave earlier.  He still doesn't believe me.  I just walk away and I don't see my sister's so I mentally ask Lady Hogwarts if she can ask them to meet me and if she knew of anywhere private the four of us could talk.  She told me about the room of requirement and then she provided the four of us a doorway into it from right outside the common room.  We enter the room.

Katie's P.O.V.

    I hear a distinctly feminine voice telling me that harry needs me but the suprising part is that no one else in my dorm does so I assume it is Lady Hogwarts.  What most people don't realize is that Harry found his mom's journal at home and it talked about his dad's titles so he asked me and I told him to ask the goblins.  That was in second year so from that year on after he had an inheritance test done we started researching his titles and his family tree.  After awhile of searching we came across accounts of the castle being sentient but we discovered that it can only talk to those the lord of the castle or headmaster requests. Anyway I gathered the girls and we met him downstairs where lady Hogwarts told us to.  He was facing away from us but as soon as we entered he turned around and I could see just how hard he was taking it. I held out my arms and he just collapsed into a hug. The other two joined in the group hug.  We could all tell he was crying but we just held him.  After a while he fell asleep in our arms. I told the girls to get some sleep and i'd stay with him.  As they left I asked lady Hogwarts if she could provide us with a bed.  She did and I laid him down in it and then sat down in a chair to wait for him.


	4. The champions club and the Phoenix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a unique idea about how to get around the tournaments rules on competitors getting help from teachers and Fawkes decides a change is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry It's been over a year but i frankly suck at creating details. I can come up with story ideas but after the first chapter or so it gets harder and harder to right more. I'll keep trying though because i think some people are still reading it.

Harry's P.O.V.

I wake up feeling worn out and confused once i realize I'm not in my common room. When i put on my glasses i see Katie and everything comes rushing back from the night before. I almost start to cry again when i remember how Ron acted, but then i remembered how all of Hogwarts treated me in second year and I realized that he was never a true friend or he would have protected me the way he tried to protect Hermione when Draco called her a mudblood. Draco and I have a weird relationship because in second year after i met with the goblins i realized what a slight my refusing his friendship was to his family. I then wrote him a letter and proceeded to apologize and then explain why I acted in such a way. He then explained that his mother and father were never deatheaters but says for Arcturus Black the previous lord Black and that they knew through Sirius's blood adoption of me I was the true lord Black. Now we are keeping it a secret to use against Voldemort when he returns so he and I pretend to be at each others throats and I didn't take up lord Black yet. I didn't tell sirius yet as I do not know him yet. 

Fawkes P.O.V. (the night before)

As I watch my old friend talking to himself about his plans for Harry in the triwizard tournament I am astound for how far he has fallen. I then here him mention that Harry was lord of the castle. I trilled in happiness for finally having a true master that was worthy of my help. I decided to go and bond with him first thing in the morning.

Harry's P.O.V.

As I sit in bed watching Katie sleep, I am thinking about how i am going to win this tournament. There is no way that if I'm going to be forced to compete you can be damn sure I'm going to be a true Marauder about it and win it. Then it hit me I'll create a club for the champions. we pool our knowledge and help each other train and study. I also think it is time to send a message to my godmother and make her aware that I am back in the wizarding world and know who she is. You see my godmother is witch who studies the wiccan aspect of magic but is thought to be dead. Her name is Prue Halliwell. I set to writing my letters to Krum, Fleur, Cedric, Prue, Narcisa, Draco, and Sirius. Just as I am finishing Katie wakes up just as Fawkes flashes in. I smile at him and ask "How are you doing Fawkes?". He trills at me. I give him a chuckle and ask " What are you doing here?". He trills even louder and I am left in shock not because he's telling me he's not bonded, Ive known that since third year but because he wants to bond with me. I ask " Are you sure because I'm probably not going to live for very long?" He proceeds to bop me with his wing at the same time that katie slaps the back of my head. They both glare at me. I then tell him " All right.". He then slices me with his talon slices his side open and lets our blood mix then he lets some of his tears seal the wound. All of the sudden I have this weird feeling like i'm burning up, then i realize i'm on fire and as the fire dies down i realize I'm now five inches taller my visions blurry with my glasses i weigh the right amount and all scars from the Dursley's abuse are gone. I take my glasses off and see clearly. I start to cry and tell Fawkes " Thank you My friend." I then ask if he could help hedwig deliver some letters to get my plan in motion. He agrees and i give him Sirius', Narcisa's, and Prue's. I tell him that Prue lives in a little town north of Pittsburgh Pa in America. I also ask him to flash me to hedwig and back. He agrees and i tie the other four letters to her and then flash back to katie who is waiting for me so we can go back to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its taking so long to update. im having issues deciding where i want to go from here. im going to keep updating when i can but if anyone would like to adopt the story and take a crack at it leave me a comment and let me no.


End file.
